Una rosa en La Luna
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: ...Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de eliminar la visión, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque en ese instante alguien se sentó a mi lado, me volví pensando que era Candy pero a quien vi junto a mi fue a Anthony, me quedé sorprendido mirándolo fijamente sin poder creer lo que mis ojos insistían en mostrarme…No podía ser…debía estar alucinando...no dudes mas, soy yo Anthony..."


Una Rosa en la Luna

El día había sido bastante pesado y cuando el chófer me dejó en la mansión eran más de las 12 de la noche. Todo estaba en silencio, los miembros de la familia que estaban en casa se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y los últimos sirvientes que quedaban en la cocina se retiraron también cuando avisé que no quería cenar. Candy quien usualmente me esperaba levantada, había ido a pasar la noche a casa de Annie, así que no teniendo con quien platicar de algo que no fueran los negocios me di cuenta de lo importantes que son para mí los minutos de charla que comparto con Candy cada noche. Me dirigí a la biblioteca para dejar mi portafolios, me senté un momento a disfrutar de la calma y tranquilidad que se respiraba a esa hora de la noche y me serví una copa de whiskey. Minutos después estaba en mi cama dando vueltas porque a pesar del cansancio no podía conciliar el sueño, no supe a que hora al fin me quedé dormido, tan profundamente que no escuché la alarma del reloj despertador y de no haber sido por el intenso olor a rosas no me habría despertado, pero lo extraño fue que el aroma no provenía del jardín sino de una Dulce Candy que se encontraba al lado de mi almohada, cuando al fin me levanté me pregunté como llegaría esa rosa hasta mi cama, pero como ya era tarde no quise pensar mas en ello y me apresuré a alistarme porque George no tardaría en llegar y no quería hacerlo esperar. Cuando nos encontramos en el comedor para desayunar notó mi falta de sueño y con la fineza que lo caracteriza me cuestionó al respecto…

-Buenos días William, ¿como amaneciste hoy?

-Un poco cansado, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, aunque no me lo quieras hacer notar directamente.

-¿Estas bien de salud?

-Si estoy bien, es que no podía dormir anoche, y cuando al fin cerré los ojos debe haber sido muy tarde porque la noche se me hizo muy corta.

-bien creo que debes retirarte temprano hoy para que te recuperes. También debo recordarte que el Jueves, será la misa por el cumpleaños de Anthony.

-No lo he olvidado George y si te he de ser sincero, creo que esa es la razón por la que no he podido dormir, me pasa cada año, y se bien que tu te has dado cuenta.

-No quisiera insistir en este tema pero ¿ya preparaste tus palabras para ese día?

-La verdad no, cada vez que he intentado trabajar en ello he encontrado algún pretexto para no hacerlo, pero le tuve un gran cariño a mi sobrino y le debo por lo menos unas palabras amables, sinceras y bien escritas…

Esa tarde después de cenar me dirigí a la biblioteca, me serví una copa de whisky y me dispuse a escribir, pero las ideas no venían a mi mente…Pensé que tal vez un paseo por el jardín me ayudaría a encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Me senté en una banca, respiré profundamente y mis pulmones se llenaron del aroma de las rosas, y recordé la rosa que había encontrado en mi cama esa mañana pero no encontré otra explicación para haberla encontrado allí que la de que alguno de los sirvientes la puso allí para perfumar la habitación y yo no la noté por el cansancio que tenía; en ese momento una brisa fresca vino y jugó con mis cabellos por unos instantes, levanté la vista y vi la luna casi llena en el cielo y por un instante hubiera jurado que en lugar de ver la cara del "hombre de la luna" vi una rosa…cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de eliminar la visión, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque en ese instante alguien se sentó a mi lado, me volví pensando que era Candy pero a quien vi junto a mi fue a Anthony, me quedé sorprendido mirándolo fijamente sin poder creer lo que mis ojos insistían en mostrarme…No podía ser…debía estar alucinando…

-No dudes mas, soy yo Anthony

-No es posible que seas tú…

-Y sin embargo, aquí estoy y no tengo mucho tiempo para decirte a lo que he venido…

-Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, o mejor, qué es lo deseas de mí…

-Cada año te veo sufrir, como si fuera el primer día que me fui, y no es que no me recuerdes el resto del año pero en mi cumpleaños y en mi aniversario te pones especialmente triste, y no quiero que sea así. El día en que nací fue un día feliz para mamá y para ti también una vez que llegaste a conocerme, y durante algunos años en los que convivimos tú y yo pasamos momentos muy felices hasta que tuviste que marcharte para comenzar a cumplir con lo que sería tu destino, tomar tu lugar como jefe de la familia. El día en que me fui, había disfrutado de un hermoso día con la persona que mas amaba, ahora, quiero que hagas honor a las palabras que siempre has dicho y que me recuerdes por los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos y por la felicidad que compartimos y no porque estoy ausente…quiero que recuerdes que fui feliz y que siempre que me fue posible compartí mi felicidad con las personas que me rodeaban, también quiero que te decidas a hablarle a Candy de tus sentimientos ambos tienen derecho a ser felices ya es tiempo…

-Anthony, no sé que decirte…

-no me digas nada, recuerda que soy quien ha venido a hablarte y ya debo irme, pero te diré que todo saldrá bien.

Por favor, no desperdicies el tiempo que tienes disponible para lograr tu felicidad…

De nuevo aquella brisa fresca regresó y removió mis cabellos, cerré los ojos un momento para sentir el fresco en mi cara y cuando los abrí para buscar a Anthony ya no estaba, se había ido…Me puse de pie, regresé a la biblioteca y me senté frente a mi escritorio pensando en lo que había ocurrido, de pronto sentí el fuerte aroma de una rosa junto a mí y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio …No podía creerlo, acaso había sido un sueño?...pero y las rosas que había encontrado en estos dos días?…no podía explicar nada de lo que había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente le conté a George lo que había ocurrido me miró estoicamente y reaccionó con la solemnidad que le caracteriza

-"Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra, que todas las que pueda soñar tu filosofía" (1)

Bueno, pensé, por lo menos no me creyó demente, ni insistió en que viera a un médico.

Todo el día recordé lo que Anthony me había dicho, y concluí que tenía razón; me he pasado la vida diciéndole a todo el mundo que las personas que mueren, siguen viviendo en nuestro corazón mientras las recordemos, por los momentos que compartimos, y yo no había seguido mi propio consejo.

Decidí que eso cambiaría…en cuanto a Candy… esa será otra historia que quedará para después…

La hora de ir a la Iglesia llegó y en el camino traté de calmarme para poner en orden mis ideas y repasar lo que diría…

…Buenos días familiares y amigos, hoy me sentí tan triste, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la ausencia de Anthony, y vinieron a mi mente algunos versos del poema

"In Memoriam" del poeta Inglés Alfred, Lord Tennyson (2)

_"... pero que soy_

_ Un infante llorando en la noche_

_ Un infante llorando por la noche_

_sin un lenguaje mejor que un sollozo?..."_

Pero luego recordé otro verso del mismo poema que me devolvió la calma…

_Lo sostengo como verdadero venga lo venga_

_Y lo siento cuando mas sufro:_

_Es mejor haber amado y perdido_

_Que nunca haber amado…_

Minuet

09/13/14

1. Fuente: Hamlet, William Shakespeare

2. Fuente: In Memoriam, Alfred, Lord Tennyson, traducción personal.


End file.
